The present invention relates to a new and improved method for influencing the ambient or surrounding conditions during open-end spinning as well as to a new and improved apparatus for the performance of the aforesaid method.
Practical experience gained since the introduction of open-end spinning has shown that after commencing the spinning operation during a certain time period the number of yarn ruptures increases in an inexplainable manner. The determination that the number of yarn ruptures was relatively small at the start of the spinning operation led to the assumption that the cause of the increase in yarn rupture probably was attributable to the increasing contamination or soiling of the working surfaces of the spinning rotor or turbine. However, this assumption has not proven itself to be correct, although relatively frequent periodic cleaning of such working surfaces did bring with it a limited improvement. On the other hand, this pnenomenon cannot be prevented even by changing within permissible limits the climatic conditions of the spinning room with regard to temperature and humidity, quite apart from the fact that the number of yarn ruptures increases notwithstanding constant climatic conditions of the room, in other words, apparently the number of yarn ruptures increases independently of the climatic conditions.